


Past life

by Alexasnow



Category: A Dangerous Method (2011), Dracula Untold (2014), Luke Evans - Fandom, Micheal Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dare leads to an encounter with a stranger, which leads to an interesting turn of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ethan

Ethan and I had been friends for nearly our whole lives; he was just so much fun to be around. We had come close to sleeping together a few times, when we were drunk and single at the same time but we never quite got anywhere. We were having a childish day, being silly, it was nice. We stopped in front of that house, it was eerie, the architecture was old, didn't match one house on the street it stood out, I always got a strange vibe from that house, Ethan poked my side, I giggled even though I wasn't ticklish.  
"I dare you to go in"  
"No problem"  
I always put up this front of being so brave but I was a bit frightened I had to admit; I shivered as I approached the door. I looked back at Ethan, who gave me a knowing smile, he knew I was petrified, but he knew I could take it. You wouldn't believe we were in our 30s the way we were acting but it was fun with the right amount of danger, thrilling yet nothing death defying. I pushed the old door back, it creaked so loud it reverberated throughout the house, I flinched half expecting something to be awakened, I pretend I don't believe in ghosts or monsters but moments like these I am not so sure. I had heard the rumors about the man who once lived here, some say he went mad from grief, others say evil got the best of a good soul but he dined with his victims corpses, he spoke to them. I was so glad at this moment that they were bullshit stories, made up to put people like me on edge, I kept trying to steal my nerves as I walked through the house. There wasn't much to see, the living room was bare, most of the rooms where dust covered and empty, and then I spied one final door.   
I opened it praying it wasn't a cellar, just my luck it was, I was going to kick Ethan's ass for this, then my own for being so easily goaded into coming in here, I walked down what felt like more than a usual amount of stairs to a cellar, a few minutes seemed to pass as I descended, maybe this was a stupid idea, I should turn back. Instead I put on my mobile torch to push back the darkness which seemed heavier down here, like the air was thick with something, I couldn't put my finger on it, I saw a light switch, I flicked the switch. I was shocked by what I saw, it was like a house but underground, the rooms decorated in what looked like 15th century decor, it was lovely yet strange, why did this part of the house look lived in?, no one lived here, did they?. I began to question myself and began to wonder if the stories were true, my breathing became shallow and I gulped at the thought, now I had to leave. I turned back to the lengthy staircase, a man was blocking my exit, it wasn't Ethan, my heart began to pound in my chest, I tried to hide my alarm.   
"I am sorry I didn't know anyone lived here, I will get off your property"  
I went to walk passed, he blocked my exit, which forced me to look up at a serious but handsome twisted pale face, gentle, dark eyes, that gave away nothing, shoulder length brown hair, unusual clothes that seemed to be as old as the Furniture, he was tall, nice build. I had never seen this man before, I had grown up around here, I would remember such a unusual face. I did feel frightened now, why wasn't he speaking or letting me pass?, he was staring at me, I couldn't decipher the look, I again apologized.   
He finally spoke in husky voice, he questioned "do you have a death wish?"  
His words threw me into full panic mode, was he threatening me, I couldn't stop shaking, why did he ask me that?   
He repeated the question while moving toward me, I began to back away slowly, until I bumped into a table, he was pressed against me, I was forced by his body weight on to the table "you have heard the stories of this place and yet you dare to enter, so I can only conclude, you are either brave, but considering the speed of your heart beat I can only conclude that your either foolish or you have a death wish, a beautiful woman walking in to my home, alone, so I again must ask you, do you have a death wish?"  
He whispered softly into my ear. I could feel his breath on my neck, I finally found my voice, I leaned away from his looming frame, but that only drew him closer, he was almost on top of me, I could feel his weight pressing on me "I do not have a death wish, I thought this house was empty and I thought those stories were just that, stories"  
My voice sounded much more confident that I felt, he laughed, and for a split second I thought it was OK, just a misunderstanding, but as his laughter died away, the serious look returned. He leaned in, I tried to pull further away that only served to place me pinned to the table, I propped myself up on my elbows to try and pull back up, I felt his arm snake around my waist pressed me against him, I didn't know what to do or say, I felt frozen in place, like a dear in the headlights I braced myself, closing my eyes tightly, I again could feel his breath on my neck, I jolted when his lips pressed to my neck, he traced his tongue down to my collarbone “mmm” he moaned quietly, he stopped. I felt him he picked me up off the table placing me upright, I opened my eyes cautiously, he backed off enough to give me room "next time you enter my house be invited" he laughed wickedly.  
I mumbled an apology before dashing up the stairs out into Ethan's arms.

"Shit, honey you’re shaking, are you ok?"  
I didn't answer straight away, I just buried myself into him, the warmth, and safety was so comforting, he pulled my face away from his chest so he could look me in the eye "are you ok?, what happened?"  
I nodded "I am ok, just a bit of a wuss I guess"  
"What was it like?"  
"Dark and creepy, not much to it, empty old house"  
Why didn't I tell Ethan about the man in the house?, I am not sure, we told each other everything but this I kept to myself, as we slowly began to walk back to Ethan's car I looked back toward the house, wondering who on earth that man was and why was I keeping his existence a secret?  
Ethan pulled up to my house, it was getting dark, instead of jumping out, I sat there for a few minutes staring into space "wow that place really shook you up?"  
"A bit"  
I took a deep breath, I turned to face Ethan for a goodbye hug but somehow we ended up in a very intense passionate lip lock, I felt him lean in to me, I groaned into his mouth, he was a much better kisser than I remembered, I felt his fingers slowly glide up my thigh, under my skirt, his fingers hooked around my underwear, he slowly began to tease it down my legs so expertly given how awkward the position was, I could feel that familiar throbbing between my legs, we had got so close a few times, one if us always backed off, but this time neither of us showed any signs of backing down, he pulled away from the kiss breathlessly he said "do you want this?"  
His visible bulge told me all I needed to know, he wanted it and so did I, I had always found him more than attractive, he had a smoldering charisma, that I always ignored because I thought of us as friends, we needed each other and wanted each other, I pulled my top over my head "ah fuck I have wanted to get my hands on those for years"  
He eyed my breasts, my cheeks flushed, I slid my hand over his bulge he moaned, I began unbuttoning his trousers, pulling both his underwear and pants down to his ankles, oh my god it was a glorious cock, hard and begging for attention, I grasped the base with one hand slowly moving my hand up and down his shaft, tickling the head with my tongue, "oh god" he gasped, I took the head into my mouth, and began to lightly suck, I felt his body stiffen, he arched up pushing his length further into my mouth. I worked both hand and mouth, he began to thrust as much as we had room in his car, I quickened my pace to meet his building desire, I could feel him getting harder, growing stiff in mouth, he came loud and hard, I swallowed his warmth, licking any residue up with my tongue, I sat back up.  
"oh fuck that was amazing, now we need to get into that back seat so I can return the favor and then some"  
We awkwardly shifted over the seats into the back, he spread my legs as far as he could before disappearing between my thighs, I felt his tongue play with my clit, then he slowly pushed his tongue deep inside of me, I gasped with the unexpected pleasure, he worked me quickly into a frenzy, I was loud, screaming “oh yes, don't stop, oh my god yes, harder, oh god!” I came quickly as I was already so turned on, waves of pleasure slowly subsiding as he sat back upright next to me, he saw me reach for my top grabbing my arm mid way and stating " oh no you don't, I need to get my hands on those succulent breasts"  
My cheeks flushed red, he quickly removed my bra with ease, cupping one breast in each hand, he began to grope them softly, then more harshly, he leaned in kissing around each nipple, licking over the nipple then sucking, oh my god this was amazing, why did we hold off for so long, it's like he knew my body better than I did, he kissed his way up to my neck then we kissed passionately for so long my jaw began to hurt, pulling away we leaned on each other catching our breath, he lay down on the back seat I draped over him, so comfortable, I just began to wonder how he would feel inside of me. The sun was blinding my eyes, we must have dozed off, thankful for it being a Sunday, I dozed back asleep in his arms, awoke again hours later, he smiled as I lazily opened my eyes, he slid his fingers around my ear, brushing at my hair softly, mmm that was nice, "I guess we should go into your house it being a meter or two away" he laughed, rubbing his neck, we both struggled to put out clothes on knowing it was a waste of time they would be on the floor soon enough, he gave me a wry smile as we stepped up to my door, I unlocked it, stepped inside, not long after closing the door we were kissing again, we were naked in seconds, barely making it to the bed room, he threw me on the bed, grabbing a condom from his pocket he pulled it open, placed it over his straining hard on, barely holding his length, climbing on top, he pushed himself inside me slowly, moaning in delight "fuck your tight"  
As he built up a rhythm, I found myself biting my lip I was so turned on " he slowed down and looked at me and said "I will stop if you keep biting your lip, I want to hear you come, you sounded so sexy last night I want to hear it again"  
I stopped biting my lip immediately, he slowly built up his rhythm thrusting hard and deep into me, I was so wet I was almost dripping, we came together with a thunderous chorus of groans and moans, he collapsed next to me a sweaty sexy mess, he turned and kissed my forehead, stretching out his arm to pull me into that comfy nook under his arm.  
"fuck why didn't we do that before, that was amazing, and your body's more amazing in reality than my fantasies"  
"Fantasies?"  
"Oh yeah your definitely in the wank bank, ooo if you only knew the wicked things we have been up to you would blush"  
“Really, what have we been doing?”  
“well my favorite fantasy, we get a little drunk come back to mine, you give me a lap dance, and then a strip tease, you tell me watch as you pleasure yourself, your moaning as you put a finger inside yourself, you let me suck your finger, I cant keep my hands to myself, I reach out you say no, you strip me, ride me fully in control of when we cum. You shouldn't of asked, fuck, we have to do that one”  
I giggled at the thought, but also felt aroused and flattered that he had been thinking of me while he pleasured himself, mmmm, i liked that thought   
"ah come on I know you must have thought of me at one time". I nodded.  
I had so many times imagined him fucking me, and for once the fantasy and the reality were amazing, we spent the rest of that Sunday fucking like rabbits in every room of my house, we fell into a deep sleep.   
A rude awaking of an annoying alarm, his not mine, I worked in the afternoon, he jolted up, kissed me, showered and got ready for work like he lived here, it was nice, I went to get up and he said "woah hold on I will make you breakfast, stay right there, he came back up with toast tea and scrambled egg, it was delicious and salty, mmm that reminded me of something, mmmm yes his cock in my mouth, never had I felt so alive with sexual energy, each touch has been electric, every kiss was so passionate, what a weekend, as he left, he looked back and me and smiled, a big grin, he waved, but took his time leaving the room, I didn't want him to go he looked so good, even in his night before messy clothes, I sunk under the covers, delighting in the memory of the weekend, when the man in that house flashed into my mind uninvited, sending a chill down my spine, I tried to shake off that feeling and tried recalling the amazing part of my weekend but I couldn't get his face out of my mind, slowly the face from the weekend morphed from Ethan to that handsome stranger, fucking me hard against the wall, what was I doing, Ethan had surpassed my wildest fantasies, why was I now replacing such a thrilling memory with this strange man, I shook my head.

I got through the working day, until I was driving home, I found myself stopping outside his house, as if in a daydream I walked in and knocked at the basement door, in a flash he answered, how did he climb those stairs that fast?, he smiled wickedly as if he had expected me to return "hello again, what do I owe the pleasure?"  
He was being so polite and charming it caught me off guard, "I am not sure"  
Not the answer I had been hoping to give but he seemed amused at my daze "won't you come in"  
Guiding me down the stairs, the lights were on and his table was set for two "oh you have company I will go"  
I went to leave, he steered me back toward the table and said "no it's for us"


	2. invited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to the strangers home, Johanna is haunted by s sense of deja-vu

"You were expecting me to come back?"

"Yes I was, would you like to take a seat"

I sat in the chair he pulled out for me, so gentlemanly. The old chairs were amazingly comfortable, I sunk in to the chair, feeling a tinge of guilt when I thought of Ethan. I must of visibly flinched as this strange man leaned over the table, held my face looking deep into my eyes. The candlelight danced in his eyes, I felt myself drift, his stare was loving, I felt myself blush under his unrelenting eye lock, he held me there in that moment it felt like an age. He slowly leaned closer pressing his lips softly to mine. Soft and gentle but passionate, his hand slid to the back of my neck, holding me to him. I groaned appreciatively into his mouth. He slowly pulled away smiling widely.   
Taking my hand he guided me from the table, putting on a slow old world type music, pulling me close to him, his hand light on the small of my back, holding my hand gently out, we swayed slowly, he again was holding my gaze, smiling sweetly, I felt so at ease in his arms, a world away from our first meeting. 

Comfortable in his strong arms, I felt strangely loving toward him, I wanted to hold him in my arms and never let him go. I wondered were these feelings had come from but they felt older than time, so familar, like we had met before and were now meeting again like no time had passed, taking up were we left off even though I had no idea where that was.   
He dipped me masterfully, his hand slipping out of mine, sliding his fingertips over my neck down over my chest, when he pulled me back up the loving look has been replaced by a passionate fire. Such an intense moment laden with possibility and urges begging to be fulfilled. We finally gave in stopping this polite pretense, we were so close and yet we held back, when we let go, I sighed with relief, my relief faded as I felt pain, he was biting me, my neck throbbed, the stabbing pain radiated, my blood was acid, it burned as it left me forcefully. 

He pulled away licking his lips greedily. He steady me as I stumbled, lightheaded. "What did you do to me?" I cried panicked.

"Nothing we haven't done a thousand times before my love" he cooed calmly.

I knew without questioning it that he was right, unnerved yet reassured, so many conflicting emotions surfaced in me being with this man, part of me longed for the quiet ease I had with Ethan, the other craved this man’s affections, desired him, wanting his weight upon me, his cock deep within my sex. I looked into his familiar eyes and took charge of my urges. Kissing him hungrily, I pressed him to the wall, dropping his jacket to the floor, undoing his shirt pulling it over his head.

I felt the urge overwhelm me, I took to him knowing exactly how he liked to be touched, gentle to start became rough and lustful. He backed me into the table, as it dug into my hips my hands were to busy to steady myself, I caressed his broad shoulders and defined back sliding my fingers up and down his spine, I felt his fangs sink into my neck a second time, the pain was sharp but less overwhelming, I dug my nails into his shoulders dragging them down his back, this only forced his bite more harshly to my throat, he pulled away suddenly, I felt his teeth tear out of my throat and it burned, he pulled forcefully back from our passionate embrace.

I felt confused, my head was swimming, I held to my head with one hand while steadying myself with my free hand “I cannot continue, please leave” he said breathlessly.

I looked to him in my confusion, we had just been so hot and heavy and now he wanted me to leave “Wait what is going on?” I questioned.

“Leave!” he boomed.

I retreated slowly as he gave me an intimidating look, I could see sadness mixed in but I knew he was not going to be pressed on this, I ran up the stairs feeling foolish and sorry for myself, as I ran out into the darkness of the street, opening my car and sitting in the driver’s seat still and silent for a moment, I took my hand to the second bite mark touching it gingerly, the skin was red and stung to touch, I winced, I pulled down the mirror to look at the damage, my skin was angry red and swollen, the first mark barely noticeable.

I looked wistfully over to his house before I drove away, it was a short distance home, I unbuckled my seat belt not even recalling putting it on, I was running on autopilot, I walked into my house, closing the door and walking up to my bed room, as I flopped on to the cool sheets I realised and I would be glad to be alone for a moment, just too think, this whole day had been like a strange prolonged Deja-vu, what felt like old memories surfacing flashed into my mind, it exhausted my mind to recall my previous life but it had not been with Ethan, this strange man from my past intrigued me and I longed to know more.

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone vibrating upon the nightstand I reached for it absent mindedly and answered without looking “Hello”

“Hey babe I am glad you finally answered been ringing you all day, was starting to worry, you ok?”

“Yes I am sorry Ethan the day just got away from me”

“Would you like some company?”

Again without thinking I answered “Sure” I realized too late, I couldn't take it back, he had already said see you in minute and hung up, the phone still glued to my ear as I condemned my own stupidity. I dropped the phone on my bed and slowly made my way down stairs I was a little dizzier than I had anticipated, I gripped tightly to the railing walking down slow and considered, watching my step as my vision doubled on the last steps, I pressed my head to the door to recover myself, I took a deep breath before I opened the door.

Ethan was smiling broadly, he embraced me lifting me up and spinning me highly unaware of my fragile state as he put me down I lost my footing and fell to the ground “Jesus!” I heard Ethan exclaim.

He picked me up and took me to my room placing me upon my bed “Are you OK?”

I felt a little out of it as his handsome face blurred and refocused, he placed his hand to my forehead, he brushed my hair behind my ear and shocked me as he cried out “What the fuck happened?”

I took my hand to my neck tried to hide it, I couldn't believe I had forgot about it, how stupid could I be “It’s nothing Ethan calm down” I said weakly.

He wasn't convinced by my weak attempt to placate him, he looked to me “That is not nothing, who did that to you?”

“Can you just hold me please?” I asked pitifully, attempting to draw his focus.

He pulled me into his arms as he added “This is not over, when you feel better you are telling me what happened and I am going to beat the crap out of whoever did this to you, do you hear me!”

I heard him but that was tomorrows concern, as he stroked my hair softly I drifted into a dream filled sleep, memories replayed before me, nights of passion and love flooded my mind, so vivid.


	3. The cat is out of the bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo accidentally reveals part of the truth to Ethan, which leads to painful consequences

I awoke in Ethan’s arms, the concern etched into his face, I still felt shaky, looking up at him he smiled weakly and stated “When you are feeling stronger, we are talking about this, I have already called in sick to work”

He was determined to get to the truth, I wasn’t so sure if I wanted to reveal the truth, and how could I tell him all that was running through my mind, he would think me insane, how do you tell anyone that you feel drawn to a man you feel you knew before, in a past life, I wasn’t sure if I believed in any of this until now. The memories were disturbingly real, and detailed, I felt a weariness, if I was to return to him, I had to recall how we had become separated in the first place, and to think such things felt preposterous, but I couldn’t explain why it felt like the right thing to do.

I pulled up carefully still feeling dizzy, I had to hold to the walls, and the hand rail as I descend the stairs, to see Ethan cooking, he was singing, and dancing, I found myself remaining silent, observing him, he was too good to be true, and yet I could not forget the stranger in that house, the intensity of emotion, lust and love I had felt just being close to him was unnerving, no man had ever had such an effect upon me, even though I loved Ethan it felt different, I wasn’t sure which was true love.

Ethan spun round upon his heel, and upon seeing me he froze, his cheeks flushing “Ha how long of you been standing there?” he asked, running his fingers through his hair, I smiled widely.

“Long enough, I forgot how much of good dancer you were”

“Ah may I have this dance” he held out his hand, after turning up the radio, I don’t recall the song blaring only that I couldn’t bring myself to refuse, he was such a good man, maybe I should just lie, and never return to that house, lead a simple happy life. As he pulled me into his arms he smiled, and as the music became a slow tempo he whispered “its as if they knew”

Holding on to each other gently swaying, I rested my head upon his shoulder, the warmth of him was comforting to me, as the song finished I pulled back, and it wasn’t Ethan’s face I saw, he was truly haunting my memory, I would not get that simple life while he was so present in my mind. I must of looked shocked as Ethan was mouthing “are you ok?”

I nodded, lying to him again, he guided me to the table sitting me down, placing scrambled egg and toast in front of me, with a cup of tea “Get your strength back, and we will talk”

Now I had a sinking feeling as I took small bites of my breakfast, it was good, he knew how I liked everything, he knew me that well, and I knew he wasn’t going to drop this, so I spent the entire time nibbling at my breakfast, still eating as it turned cold, I needed to have a story concocted for him. My head hurt, as I tried to think my mind was once again flooded with memories of love, his eyes so sincere and glassy, as he dropped to one knee asking me to be with him always, I recall my voice fraught with emotion crying yes, hugging each other like we never planned to let each other go.

I must have been talking aloud “Yes, what?” Ethan was standing in the doorway, staring intently.

“Sorry I was lost in thought”

“You spoke in your sleep last night, calling for a Vlad, I thought nothing of it” his face suddenly dropped. “You are seeing someone else?” he looked so hurt “He did this to you?, leave him, I can find a way past it” he cried.

“It’s not that easy” I stated without thinking.

Ethan looked heartbroken “That’s why you don’t want to tell me, oh my god I am such a fool”

“No Ethan, you are no fool, I am, you’re a wonderful man, I don’t deserve you”

“Is that how you justify it to yourself!” he yelled.

And in my need to defend my wrong doing I shouted “If you hadn’t dared me into that house in the first place”

“Wait a minute, no one lives there Jo” he now looked painfully confused.

“Yes I must be mistaken”

But he didn’t buy my clumsy backtracking “Is that why you looked so petrified when you ran out, shit, I thought you were being silly, he hurt you?”

“No, there is nothing there” I implored him to believe me.

“I am going over there now”

“Wait” I cried “Please don’t, I was just spooked by shadows.

“Well you won’t mind me going” he grabbed his coat tearing off down the road, me following after stumbling to keep up with him, I cried out but he didn’t listen the only people who heard me were nosy neighbors, and curious on lookers, I knew I looked a state but I didn’t care, I had to stop him, as I didn’t know what would happen should they meet, I prayed that somehow Vlad would missing, or elsewhere.

As we pulled up to the house, he ran round the rooms searching them, I knew they were all empty, when he tore back down I said panicked “See no one’s here”

I tried to guide him out, but he shook me off, his eyes darting to the basement door, he rushed to it, pulling at the handle, it was locked, I breathed a sigh of relief, and while I was busy thinking it was over, Ethan was charging the door, he yelped, crashing down the stairs, I screamed, chasing after him praying he was not badly injured, when I found him, in a heap at the bottom, I feared to check “Please be ok” I repeated over, and over, my heart pounding hard in my chest as I grabbed his shoulder, and as I turned him he groaned in pain, thank god he was alive, I helped him to rest against the wall, lighting the lamps, like I knew my way around returning to Ethan to survey his injuries “Are you hurt anywhere?” I asked like I was a medical professional, my mind always functioned better under pressure.

“Everywhere” he groaned

“Can you move your arms?, legs?, does your head hurt?”

“What are you Florence nightingale?”

“Sarcasm intact I see, that’s a good sign, now check please”

He moved his arms gingerly, when he moved his left leg he hissed in pain, he had a few cuts, as the blood dribbled down, I knew that I would have to get him out fast, he would smell the blood, and I couldn’t tell Ethan about vampires he wouldn’t believe me, but with no mobile reception down here, and me unable to carry him, I would either need to ask for help, or risk leaving Ethan where he was, and call an Ambulance, either way I had to act fast.


	4. In the moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johanna must make split second choices, will they be the right ones?

I tore up the precarious basement steps, hoping Vlad could control his need for blood. I was shaking as I tried to punch in 999, simple enough but it took me three tries, which only heightened my sense of panic. As I got through, I told them in a fast paced ramble what had happened, and the address. I paced back and forth waiting for the ambulance, I needed to get back to Ethan. It seemed like those minutes were a life time, but finally the sirens rang out. I rushed over to the paramedics, warning them about the steps, guiding them both down. When we reached the bottom step I was relieved to find Ethan alive and well, I whispered a thank you hoping if he had remained Vlad could hear me.

They assessed his injury, one of the paramedics ran up, upon returning he places a stretcher flat, they manoeuvred him on to it, he hissed in pain with each motion. They were taking him up the steps when I felt a hand grip my arm, as they disappeared through the door, my need was to follow "I am sorry I hurt you, you know I love you, you must remember?" He pleaded.

His dark eyes looked pained. I tore my arm free, I had hurt Ethan enough, I had to be at his side until he pushed me away. My guilt got the better of me and I called back down "I remember"

I chased up the steps, shocked to see the ambulance still there "he won't go without you" he stated plainly, his annoyance obvious.

I stepped into the back, Ethan took my hand, a gesture I didn't deserve, but I squeezed back, smiling at him. Upon reaching the hospital, they raced him in, taking him out of my view, as our hands were pulled apart, I felt a panic rise within me.

Waiting was like a living nightmare, my mind cast to so many worst case scenarios. I could only breath again when they told me I could finally see him. My muscles ached as I pulled up, I hadn't realised I was hunched over and so rigid, it was also later than I realised.

I walked in, he smiled weakly, I took a seat at his side. I didn't know what to say, so I just stated "I am glad your ok"

"Can we talk?" He muttered.

"Now?"

"Yes, now" he stated more strongly.

I couldn't bring myself to refuse him, the guilt of the pain I had caused haunting me. I nodded, I couldn't look up at him.

"Johanna would you at least look at me" he pleaded.

I looked up into his gentle eyes, I deserved scorn. I couldn't stop my eyes misting over, the tears ran freely.

"I am a terrible person, you didn't deserve any of this" I cried.

"Your right, but I think we could try again, but you can't be conflicted, please don't go back to him, I made angry with you but I couldn't bare the thought of him hurting you again"

I felt so undeserving of his love, and his protection. I embraced him gingerly without warning, he was a little shocked, his body ridged against mine, but he soon relaxed. I whispered "I could not be more sorry"

"I know" he assured me, despite me not deserving such an assurance.

He grasped my hand swiftly as I sat back down, and looked directly into my eyes and stated "promise me, you won't go back to him"

I nodded, and I promised, but I was worried about Vlad, I wanted to know he was ok. But I had just made a promise, I had done enough to poor Ethan as it was, so I resolved to keep this promise.

We talked like we used to, mildly strained but we could both convince ourselves that nothing has changed for that moment. I dozed off on him, woke up by a kindly nurse telling me that the visiting times were over. I realised I would have to call in sick to work lest they fire my sorry ass. My head was a spin with too much going on, and I had not recovered fully from Vlad draining me.

I left the hospital in a daze, I hopped upon the first bus hoping it was going the right way, luckily for me it did. I leant my head to the cold glass, staring vacantly out the window, seeing nothing. I pulled out of my daze in time to get off close to my house.

When I opened the door, I saw my answer machine blinking an angry read, I had not the strength to deal with such things, nor did I care enough to. I locked the door, resolving to not go to see Vlad. I was so tired tonight I wouldn't be doing anything but sleeping. I drifted off into a deep sleep.

I was roused by a strange feeling, my eyes were heavy, and it took a moment for the shapes to form in the darkness. I jolted awake seeing a dark figure beside my bed. My heart pounding heavily, I looked up slowly, petrified. Upon realising it was Vlad, I relaxed but called, and begged for him to leave, recalling my promise to Ethan. But I began to justify that he had come to me, and when he didn't leave, and protested. "I can't, I will always be drawn to you, and now that you remember, I can't not come to you"

I stopped pressing him to leave, and became mildly alarmed as to how he got it.

"How did you get in?" I cried.

"You didn't lock the door"

My eyes widened, I realised it had been lucky that it had been Vlad, anyone else would have been ending my life, or robbing me blind right now.

"I thought you needed to be invited in or something like that" I stammered.

"Not when you have already given me an open invite" he smiled wickedly.

"That's not fair, that was a past life" I protested weakly.

"It may have been, but look how we again found each other, this time I will make you mine forever" I was nervous, and not sure as to what I wanted.

He sat down beside me, tracing his fingers over my cheek, sliding his fingers into my hair, he leant in. His lips found mine craven, as I responded with more passion than I expected. I pulled him down with me, forcing him atop me. The bed sheet holding us from each other, he dragged it free of me, lowering himself back down a top me, he pushed my legs open, settling between them. His weight pressed us together, his kiss became hungry, and I responded in kind, opening my mouth as his tongue pressed to them. Both groaning wildly like we had been apart too long, it was desperate, an uncontrollable urge from the moment he touched me.

He tore my shirt open, kissing a trail of kisses down to my stomach, pulling back up, taking his tongue to my hard right nipple, I trembled as he took it into his mouth sucking gently, enjoying my whimpers of desire. He sucked harshly, I cried out, this only encouraged him to continue to my delight. I arched my back, wanton for him to continue touching me exactly the way I desired, he knew my every need.

He took to my left breast, sucking forcefully close to pain, eliciting a cry of desire from me. He peeled down my pants and underwear, pulling back up to kiss me lustfuly, his hands groped at my tender breasts, but it only aroused me, knowing how much we desired each other.

I pushed my hand, under his trousers, taking my hand to his twitching cock, he moaned as my fingers traced his length. I took him in hand, gently pumping his cock as it hardened to my touch. He broke the kiss breathless, pulling his shirt over his head, throwing it aside. The skin against skin contacted made me tremble with desire, I continued to work his cock. He pulled up peeling down his trousers, this gave me a perfect view of the amazing man before me, his cock hard pressing to his toned stomach, his dark eyes stormy with lust, as he crawled back over me, I pulled up to meet him, kissing him forcefully.

He pressed his cock to my dripping sex, his knowing touch was driving me wild. Thrusting in forcefully, the lack of resistance made the first thrust so amazing, the thrill coursed through my body as he pulled out swiftly, and built up a powerful rhythm, gripping my right leg, pulling it up, sliding his fingers down the length of my leg as he slammed into me. I groaned loudly with each touch, each thrust building me toward the release we had been craving for together. 

As my climax built slowly with each thrust, I could feel him hardening within me, I grabbed his face, his expression of pure pleasure, to inspire such a face was ecstasy, as I cried out, arching my head, closing eyes to enjoy every wave following the wake of my powerful orgasm. I was still trembling as he groaned, he was close, he buried his face into my neck, I forget what he was until the pain became too much, I must have passed out, as the last thing I recall was him moaning, before the pain returned.


	5. Grieving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johanna wakes up to a whole knew way of being

I awoke with a start, my body felt heavy, I dropped back like a weight pressed down upon my chest. I was startled to see the outline of figure beside me, the memories of the previous night were now hazy. I could not figure out why the room was so dark, as I felt as if I had slept late, well into daylight, and yet darkness still swallowed the room up. I tried to pull up once more, it was a struggle my muscles felt shaky, I moved like a new born dear so unsure of my movements. I staggered, the heaviness in my chest did not subside, but it did not grow worse. I moved toward curtains I did not recognise, these were black, and as I stretched out my shaky hand, I could feel the velvet trace against my palm, I did not recall buying these. I inched the curtain back, just as I had assumed the light blazed in, but the warmth of the sun did not feel inviting, it was like a wave of fire, I jolted back, crying out.

 

I was consumed by the agony, suddenly the light was gone, someone drew the curtain over. Dropping down to pick me up, the pain still overwhelming but ebbing away. I breathed heavily, trying to make out my rescuer, but my eyes had not grown accustom to the thick darkness that swallowed the room up. I was happy of the darkness as the pain seemed to dissipate in the shadows, I turned to face the man across from me "What is going on?"

 

"You don't remember" Vlad stated sheepishly. At least I could recognise the voice, I had failed to keep my promise to Ethan, a list of failures growing too long to be forgiven at this rate. I hung my head at the thought, but awaited the answers I so desperately craved, as I knew something was off before the sun had seemed to scald me, maybe I was over reacting.

 

"I did not intend for it to happen this way, I allowed my desire to dictate my action, I couldn't control it"

 

"Control what?" I pressed.

 

"I turned you, you are no longer human, I did not intend for it happen before we discussed the matter, I am so sorry can you forgive me?" he begged, if I could see his eyes, I know they would be imploring me.

 

His hand held tightly to mine, a confusion took over me, forcing in a reflex to pull my hand free of his. It pained me to do it, but he had effectively taken my life, how would I explain this to my boss, if I still had a job, how would I pay my bills, and Ethan how would I remain friends with him if daylight was lethal to me. All these questions and more swam around in my head, I was sad, and angry at Vlad. But I recalled the love we had for each other which despite the strength of it, it was still foreign to me, these memories old, yet so new to me. I could not hold back the rage building within me, I pulled up, and raced down the stairs, putting distance between us, I recalled I could not step outside, and that inflamed my rage. I flung myself to the couch in my living room, putting the light on so I could finally see, this world of darkness had indeed swallowed up my life, it was all gone, and I could not go back.

 

I sat ridged upon the couch, my mind raging, and resisting. As my energy faded I began to grieve for my life, it felt so unreal that it was all over. I clasped my hand to my mouth as I the sobs wracked my body, everything that I had held dear was now nothing I could have again, I couldn't see Ethan, I was ashamed. I couldn't see my parents or friends, I was surely a risk to them. I could process how any of this would fit, would I have to uproot my life, and lose everything, start again somewhere else, take a night shift maybe. Rational thoughts mixed in with irrational, and confused ones. It was hard to decipher which was which in my current state.

 

I gave up after all the thinking made my head hurt, I pulled up from the couch, to see Vlad observing me. His eyes did not shift when my frosty glare met his eyes, he slowly wondered over to me, stopping before me. 

 

"Don't expect me to ask you to join me" I hissed.

 

"Johanna please look at me" he pleaded.

 

I dropped my eyes to evade any eye contact, he gripped my shoulders and dragged me up. My melancholy turned into a fiery rage "How dare you take this choice from me" I screamed.

 

He held my eye contact, I could see him wince each time I pounded at his chest, it was not pain, but my words hurt for him to hear. His apologies soon became broken with emotion as my rage faded, and my tears welled up in my eyes, and I just kept asking why. He embraced me, I didn't fight him even though I wanted to, I rested my weary head upon his heavy shoulders. My pain caused him more, but I couldn't stop the tears, or the questions that ran free of my trembling lips. He finally exclaimed "I love you, and I didn't want to have to lose you again, my heart has been broken so many times, I have grieved you too many times. I know it is selfish but I did not want to do so again, I want us to be together forever"

 

What he had done was wrong, but his reasons were so heartfelt that I actually felt for him. He had been through more than I knew or remembered, but each time we were parted he remembered, he remembered them all. I don't think I could bare such agony for thousands of years, but I still felt lost.

 

"What do we do now?" I cried as an overwhelming fear surged within me.

 

"We move away, and live in my family home, I always made sure to keep hold of it, and make sure it never fell into disrepair"

 

"Where is it?" I sighed as I thought about moving away from the place I had come to call home.

 

"Romania, it is a beautiful place, we can be more than happy there, and this time we need not part ever again, I wish to grieve no more" he gulped as he declared this, making my heart ache, how had he managed to break down my rage, and make me feel for him. I chided myself as these words left my lips.

 

"You wont have to" I smiled.

 

He sighed with relief, throwing his arms around me declaring "We will be so happy"

 

I was left wondering how I would manage to disappear without alarming my family, and friends, what would I tell them, I couldn't leave them to worry, I needed a story of some kind. Ethan would be the most difficult person to face, and I didn't think he would buy any lie I told him, but I also didn't think he would believe the truth. Some how I had to find the middle ground, a lie with enough truth that would allow me to leave without question, or anyone following after me.


	6. Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johanna wishes to recall all of her many lives with Vlad. Will fate intercede and pull them apart once more?

We now we're sitting beside each other on the couch, I glanced sideways at him, regarding his demeanour, he had such a gentle look to him, you wouldn't believe there was a warrior below the surface, looks were entirely deceiving. "So" I mused. "These past lives, how can I recall them?"

He turned regarding me curiously "you want to?"

"If I am to be with you I wish to know everything"

"Fate has always pulled us apart, so each reunion was bitter sweet as you recalled so little, and often just a feeling, so there were a few rocky starts I must warn you"

"I understand"

"I know a witch who will gladly aid me, she introduced us" he smiled recalling a memory beyond my grasp. I felt strange like he knew all of me, each life, and I knew so little of him, a yearning within me told me I wanted to know.

A knock at the door roused me from my love struck haze, I rushed around to see Ethan, he was leaning upon crutches. I didn't know what to say, what to do, I froze in place.

"I can see you through the glass Johanna" he grumbled.

I took a deep breath, and walked over to the door, thankfully the sun was fading from the sky as dusk set in. I opened the door swiftly trying to slip out to the porch, and close the door behind me. But Ethan had other ideas, he managed even on crutches to push me aside, I felt a panic rise within me. But another strange feeling took over the sense of panic, I was starving, my mouth watered, and beat of his heart was like a gentle rhythm calling to me. I snapped myself out of the blood lust, but the hungry remained, and grew as he stormed into the living room.

He had stopped dead, he was looking directly at Vlad, I had hoped he would pull another disappearing act, but no they seemed to both be locked in an intense stare. I felt a strange tension building, Vlad rushed at Ethan, knocking him off his unsteady feet. Grasping at his throat, I was startled for a second, before I rushed over grabbing Vlad's arm pleading with him "What are you doing, stop it" I screamed.

Ethan somehow even injured managed to knock Vlad away, I was glad to hear the breath rush into Ethan's lungs, everything within him was so clear to me. It was strange to hear the rush of his blood with such clarity as if it was speaking to me, begging me to drink from it. But I dropped to his side "Are you ok?"

"No I told you he was dangerous" he cried through gasping breaths.

"Me" Vlad scoffed "That is rich coming from you"

Vlad held back but circled around like a predator, waiting for another chance. His gentle visage forgotten, the beast within now in full control, his eyes ran red, he was bearing his teeth. I shielded Ethan "You won’t touch him"

"Don't you know what he is, things never change with you do they" Vlad growled.

"Ethan?" I looked to him as if expecting him to have answers.

He was almost recovered from the assault, his eye contact became evasive. My brows knitted together, what wasn't he telling me? I had been so worried about my secrets, that I had thought he could have his own.

"Just know I am here to protect you from him" as he said this he took my hand, he gasped "Oh god, I am too late, he has destroyed you, you bastard"

I looked to him with utter confusion "What is going on?" I finally cried out.

Ethan sighed heavily, "I have slowly begun to recall my past lives, at first I thought them strange dreams, I recall him, and you being in many of them”

“Why didn’t you say something?” I stressed.

“For the same reason you didn’t, I was worried you wouldn’t believe me, and now he has taken you from me again, and this time he has turned you into a monster, one I know that I can not live upon this earth”

“Is that a threat?” I hissed, feeling a wave of disappointment hit after the rage faded.

“No it is a promise, I wanted to save you from him, I tried to warn you when I saw those marks, then I injured myself, I waited for him to show himself, but despite the blood, he remained hidden”

“He can control the hunger, and I will learn to” I stated sharply.

His eyes narrowed “He has had a long lifetime to contain the hunger, you are too new, you will kill, even if you do not intend to do so, you will, this I know, I loved another alike you, and she became what we feared, I hoped she would no fall into darkness, she did, as will you” he stated so matter of fact it sent a chill down my spine.

“She will not fall, she has me to catch her, I have loved her for my entire lifetime, and those like you, and fate will no longer stand in my way, we will finally get the life together, we have longed for, and you will not stop us. You will do what you should have done many life times ago, let us be”

This strained on edge moment had pulled us into the night, darkness had fallen, and now we could leave. Ethan tried to pull up to stop us, but his injury wouldn’t allow it, he dropped to ground, his face covered in sweat from excursion. He cried after us “I will find you; it is my purpose to end your reign of terror”

I heard the words but they didn’t register, as I was too caught in Vlad’s loving stare. I knew that this was madness, but when you have been fighting to be together for so long, to finally find yourself in each other’s arms made us both almost delirious.

We took my car, and drove for as long, and as far as the unforgiving sun would allow. Each day we drew closer to our soon to be home. It was not an easy journey, remaining under the cover of darkness, holding back a ravenous hunger that called me to tear out each throat in the place, to taste that life blood, to sustain myself. Vlad got me fresh blood, so I did not perish. I felt a measure of guilt all the effort he had to go to, to keep me safe, and those aboard, the trains, boats and coaches on which we travelled. We would have taken a plane but the time in involved would risk us falling to the burning orb in the sky, I now found the moon to be the more beautiful and forgiving of the two, I often looked up to it, drinking in its beauty. The glare, and warmth of the sun was not a thing I missed, but I did miss parts of my old life, my family and friends, I recalled them fondly, their faults waned with each day, until I held only an idealised version of them, and longed for them to tell me ‘all would be ok’

Vlad often told me this, but somehow the words seemed hollow. He had as Ethan stated many life times to forget, or maybe I was wrong, maybe all this time he had suffered, and he had done so alone. He sought a companion in me, and many times I was killed before his eyes, or I fell to what others called an act of god. A condemned man, to suffer alone for eternity. He would no longer be alone, I did not know if I could soothe his suffering, but I wished to try.

When we reached Bolivia, his family’s home, was more like a castle. It was grand, and banners of the families colours proudly adorned the walls. Their motto was that of loyalty, I found myself staring at the painting above the fire place, old, but the face was still the same. He looked regal, almost like royalty, lacking only the crown, but holding all the virtues that one would expect of a good king. That painting brought back a thousand flashes of old memories, they flooded my mind, and all it took one connection to break the damn holding them from me. I did not recall everything, but I remembered that this painting had not been commissioned, I had painted it.

“I thought you captured my likeness very well, it was always heart-warming to know this was how you saw me, and the look in my eyes could not be mistaken, it is love caught so ably by your artistic hand my dear” his hands atop my shoulders, drawing his face aside mine as he crouched admiring the painting with me.

I was amazed that I was able to paint, in this life I could barely draw a stick man, but in a past life I could paint, and it was not ego, but it was amazing work. I couldn’t believe I was capable of such talent, I wonder why I had lost it through my life times. I turned to face Vlad, I was eager to recall our lives together, but it would take time, as the flashes were so quick, I would need to find a way to calm myself to see more. I knew that maybe there would be memories best forgotten, and I did not know what would trigger them, so despite feeling at home for the first time in this life, I was also on edge knowing that unbidden memories would race through my mind.

He kissed me softly, I still had my eyes closed when he tugged upon my hand “Come I need to show you much before the sun rises”

He enthusiastically drew me around the castle, showing me things we had shared together. I was disappointed and relieved to find that no new memories surfaced, until he gave me back the ring he had placed upon my finger in each life. A wave of anguish took me when I recognised it, a flash of a memory with Ethan startled me, he cut my throat. The shock drew my hand to my throat, my eyes filled with fresh tears, although the pain did not follow, the fear and betrayal was rose within me. I collapsed into Vlad’s arms, crying until my tears ran dry. “Will he come for us?” I croaked as the sobs waned.

“He may, but I will find a way to end his interference for good”

The thought of killing someone who was once a friend frightened me, but there was a rage that took satisfaction in the thought, after all he had killed me, and so would it not be fair to return the favour. These thoughts shocked me, I could not kill but then Ethan’s words returned to me “He has had a long lifetime to contain the hunger, you are too new, you will kill, even if you do not intend to do so, you will, this I know, I loved another alike you, and she became what we feared, I hoped she would no fall into darkness, she did, as will you”

He seemed so sure, in my weak moments I feared he was right, but in my strong moments I was determined for his word to not be the last. Vlad had arranged for the witch to visit us, soon I would remember everything, I was nervous for her arrival. To delve into that darkness I would need someone to pull me out, I knew that I could trust Vlad to be the one to do this for me.


End file.
